


Soulmates

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, i know the title sucks i never do this stuff, idk how to tag properly lol so im not gonna try, some cussing, this is a fic i wrote a year ago that i decided to post after touching it up a bit lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Hey, Felix, do you wish soulmates were real?""Who's to say they're not? In fact... I think I already know mine."





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello! if u didn't read my mediocre tags, this is a changlix one-shot that i wrote a year ago when everyone and their dog shipped them lol  
> it's not horrible, but i was also 15 when i wrote it, so like... don't expect anything amazing  
> btw, just so you know, i'm not one of those serious shippers who would like kill someone for my ship or get into an argument bc someone doesn't agree w my ships,, just wanted to put that out there - i'm just a casual, non-serious shipper who sometimes thinks "hey, this ship is kinda cute"  
> also, if you do like this fic for some reason, i *rarely* write, sorry :( i only write stuff when i have an idea but don't know how to draw it, so don't really,, expect anymore from me...  
> if u wanna support my art, tho, i have an account on instagram for it, @elyse.png!  
> thanks, hope u enjoy ^^

     It was late. The sky was clear of any clouds, displaying a canvas of dark purples and blues with clusters of twinkling lights. Felix and Changbin were in Changbin’s backyard, just lying quietly next to each other and stargazing. Changbin glances at the younger boy next to him and feels his heart speed up a bit when he sees the reflection of the stars in the other’s eyes, as well as the pure content and comfort in his expression. His eyes look like they’re sparkling, making his whole aura appear as if he’s glowing, like he’s a gift from the universe that’s been safely deposited into Changbin’s care. His freckles could even pass as stars if Changbin were to let his imagination venture that far.

     The older quickly looks away, eyes catching sight of a pen he’d left in the grass before. Sometimes Changbin liked to write little things on his arm and draw small designs on the off chance that soulmates may actually exist. He was already fully aware that it was silly, because of course they don’t exist, or at least not in a way that shows through ink on skin, but that doesn’t stop him from trying, even when he knows it’s pointless. After all, if writing on his arm really did mark a potential soulmate as well, then Felix would (hopefully) have Changbin’s doodles all over his limbs, right? (If Changbin were being honest, he’d occasionally glance at his friend’s arms after drawing or writing on himself, vaguely hoping to see the small designs and letters, but they’re never there.)

     He subtly shakes his head, cutting off his thoughts, and turns back to Felix, unexpectedly making eye contact. Both of their faces redden, but neither of them notice, due to either the darkness or the sudden panic they’re experiencing. Maybe it’s both. After a short staring contest, Changbin pipes up.

     “Hey, Felix,” he starts, hearing Felix hum in reply, “do you wish soulmates were real?”

     After Changbin asks this, he sees a small glint in the other’s eyes, although he has no idea what it means. Or maybe he does, but he’s afraid to think about it.

     “Who’s to say they’re not?” the taller counters, a soft smile gracing his features. “In fact,” he continues, looking straight into Changbin’s eyes, into his heart, into his soul. The smile on his face fades, and his eyelids droop down a bit as he glances at Changbin’s lips, only to hastily return his eye contact, “I think I already know mine.”

     Changbin doesn’t exactly know how to react, although his eyes have widened and his cheeks are flushed enough to the point where it’s definitely noticeable, even in the blanket of blackness around them. His heart feels as if it’s about to break through his ribs with how fervently it’s beating against his chest. He thinks he knows what Felix is insinuating, but how could that ever be true? How could _Lee Felix_ like _him,_ _Seo Changbin_? It just didn’t seem real. His thoughts are cut off as the other speaks again.

     “What about you?”

     It’s a simple question, really, but it makes Changbin’s breath hitch. All of his thoughts are empty, blank, except for one that’s repeatedly blaring and screaming, _My soulmate is you, Lee Felix._ He sees a startled look on his friend’s face and realizes, _Oh, shit, I just said that out loud, didn’t I?_ The dark haired boy is panicking now and scrambles to get up and _run,_ but Felix firmly grabs his wrist before he can even do anything, keeping him in place like an anchor. Changbin’s anchor. _No, Changbin, you need to stop--._

     “Say that again? Please?” Felix requests with something akin to hope in his eyes. _Hope? Why--?_

     Changbin lightly slaps his forehead with his free hand, looking only at the grass winding around his feet and in between his toes. _Why would he hope for you to like him? Dumbass._ He takes a deep breath. “Say what again?” Changbin whispers, his voice making the words sound more like a statement than a question.

     “You said.. _I’m.._ your…,” Felix begins, words getting quieter as the seconds tick by, and breathlessly finishes with, “soulmate.”

     Changbin still isn’t looking at Felix, starting to panic again, trying to get out of the younger’s grip, but if anything, it only tightens. _No, no, he can’t know; he’ll hate me, shit, shit,_ Changbin thinks, dragging his fingers through his hair and attempting to pull his trapped arm free, knowing it’s futile. He didn’t even notice that tears had been building up in his eyes until he feels one glide down his cheek.

     “I’m- I. I’m sorry.” Changbin finally gives up and just collapses to the ground, cushioned by the grass, landing on his knees.

     “What? Why? I- did I hear you wrong?” Changbin notes that Felix’s tone is borderline fraught at the end, then feels Felix grab his elbows firmly. _Why would I apologize for not liking him? He doesn’t like me, right? Doesn’t he_ wish _he heard me wrong?_  “Look at me, please,” he begs, voice desperate. Changbin gives in and sees the other’s worried, searching eyes. _This is your fault. If you just didn’t say anything--._ “Do you- do you like me?”

     Changbin can’t breathe. This is it. This is the moment he dies. He’s not going to lie to Felix; after all, their whole friendship has always been based on trust, on the fact that they were always honest with each other and always would be. The shorter shamefully nods, ready for Felix to drop him to the dirt and ditch him.

     Except that- that doesn’t happen? Felix envelops Changbin into a tight, warm hug, a hushed, “Thank God,” making its way to his ears. The older hesitantly wraps his arms around the taller boy and is about to give him a full-on bear hug, but he stops. _Wait- what? This isn’t what I thought he was gonna to do- What the hell is happening-,_ Changbin’s thoughts fire off rapidly, and he’s just lost. Felix is hugging him, which makes him feel all nice and fuzzy, but _why is he still here, he should hate me, what’s happening??_

     Felix pulls away a bit, and Changbin figures that _now_ the younger would leave, since he already gave Changbin a pity hug, but Felix stays. In fact, the boy cups Changbin’s cheeks, and his face marginally gets closer to Changbin’s until- wait- what the fuck, their lips are touching?? Changbin pulls himself away in shock, eyes full of bewilderment and face tomato red, but Felix surges forward again and accidentally knocks Changbin down, Felix braced over him. They’re both embarrassed about the position they’re in, but Felix doesn’t let either of them think about it too much before he swoops down and sweetly kisses Changbin again.

 _Okay, so_ maybe _he likes me- y’know what, fuck it,_ Changbin thinks, immersing himself in the moment and pushing back against the other’s lips.

     Maybe soulmates are real. Obviously, it doesn’t show through inked lines and scrawl on skin, but those cliches can be damned. Changbin _knows_ Felix is the only one for him. He’s the only one who can make him feel this safe, this loved, this comfortable, this _at home,_ if that even makes any sense. As he intertwines his fingers with Felix’s, still laying on the itchy grass, still caught up in the freckled boy’s taste, his aroma, his _being,_ he’s _sure_ that their souls are connected.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! hope it wasn't trash or too ooc lmao


End file.
